Dream's Can Come True
by K-Kaiserin
Summary: OneShot. Mel always loved Mokuba but has never had the courage to tell him, and it's the same with Mokuba...until. Your sister and his brother deceide to step in. MokubaxOC Slight SetoxOC


Your name is Mel Kai, blue eyes, blonde hair, you are 16 years old the same age as Mokuba, you have an older sister too Rebecca Kai. Rebecca is 22 along with Seto, even though they arent even in this one shot much, Rebecca has long brown hair and deep blue eye's like Setos. And you both have curvey bodies! :3...X3 and you both go to Domino High, so their uniforms, only change is, is that the colour of the boys trousers have changed.

Rebecca: She doesn't own YuGiOh but she does own me and Mel...

Mel: Yep, so on with the story! o

Start.

''Mokuba! ,HEY!'' Mel shouted across the school grounds, Mel was chasing after Mokuba, since he was in talking to his 'groupie' of friends he didnt hear her calling him finally they all heard her, all 6 males turned to come faced to face with the beautiful blonde ''whats up?'' Mokuba asked ''can i talk to you?'' she asked, he nodded ''in PRIVATE please'' she said, angery for the fact that the person she was talking to was pretty smart and didnt get that she wanted to talk to him alone ''sure, see ya guys, meet up wiv ya in class'' Mokuba shouted over his shoulder as the blonde and the raven haired tennager's walked off to a secluded area of the school.

''Big sis said i would be staying with you and Seto...'' she said with her head down ''yeah so? why couldnt you tell me back there?'' he asked ''that dosent matter'' she shot back ''im sorry...'' she said putting her head down again, he tilted her chin up with his index finger ''hey, dont worry about it...'' he said and lent in to kiss her, she was quite shocked that he was close to stealing her 1st kiss but went with it and lent in, just as there lips were about to touch...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Mel had falen asleep in class only to be awoken by the school bell, reminding her that it was time to go home , but the strange thing was is that her big sister, before Mel went to school, had said that when she came home she would have a surprise for her, Mel just loved surprise's, well only good one's that is, she walked down the school steps with her eyes closed the fresh breeze brushing her flushed cheeks as she thought about her dream, that she almost kissed her crush, she opened her eyes and fell...she had bumped into someone, she waited for the impact of the ground on her butt, but she felt it as an arm wrap around her waste ''huh?'' she looked up to see 2 big handsome grey eyes looking down at her ''hey you o.k?, im sorry, wasnt looking where i was going'' it was her crush Mokuba Kaiba, over the years he had been kidnapped quite alot so his big brother ORDERED him to be tought fighting etc, so now he looked quite sexy (slight muscles people) especially in his black muscle shirt and tight black pants 'he looks soooo hot, AHHH he has his arm around me oh god help me!' Mel thought drastically ''you alright?'' he asked, she pulled herself up, fast ''er erm why er yes...bye'' with that, she legged it home, leaving a very confused Kaiba standing there scratching the back of his head ''oh well, she was probably a fangirl...'' he convinced himself walking off to the limo that awaited him outside the school.

BACK TO YOU

You had gotten home and got in and slammed the door shut ''hey! whats with all the noise?! i told you people to keep it down!'' her older sister shouted, she was just about heard but her voice bounced off the mansion walls so you could hear her ''its only me big sis!'' Mel shouted, her older sister emerged from the office downstairs with a man behind her, she looked flushed so did he, and her clothes looked roughed up, slightly suspicious as her sister is a very clean person and hated looking "rough" like when you wake up from a hangover (back to the story --) ''Mel, this is Seto Kaiba. the man i said that was buying my company, remember?'' her sister asked ''er yeah, hi Mr Kaiba'' you shook hands with Kaiba ''hey wait Kaiba?... is Mokuba your brother, Sir?'' you asked ''yes why?'' ''errr, nothing, no reason at all, im going now!'' she literally flew up the 2 flights of stairs.

3 HOURS LATER

You had gone into your room after the incounter with Kaiba, you heard the door bell ring and you sister call for you to go get it ''sigh coming!'' you shouted down the stairs, you opened the door to come face to face again (--) with Mokuba ''hey, i didnt know you lived here'' he said, you were speechless ''you o.k?...hahaha thats proably the 10th time ive asked you that today huh?'' he said, you were still speechless ,you didnt know why but you were ''earth to Mel...that is your name right?'' Mokuba said waving his hand infront of her face. ''Mokuba'' a male voice said, you snapped out of your trance(sp?) and spinned around, there stood Kaiba with Rebecca ''your brother's going to be here for another hour, so you might as well stay, no point going home then coming back again as soon as you step through the door'' Rebecca said ''oh, okay Ms Kai'' Mokuba said stepping through the front door. Seto and Rebecca went back upstairs, you walked into the living room with Mokuba following, she turned noticing this ''why are you following me?!'' you asked in an angery tone ''sorry i thought you were showin me round or somethin''Mokuba said ''sigh what do you wanna do then?'' you asked the raven haired boy.

30 MINUTES PAST (your in a huge entertainment room on a loooong sofa) (ive kinda changed it a little, from "Mel said" to "You said")

You swore you heard moaning coming from upstairs, where Kaiba and your sister were, but shrugged it off, you and Mokuba were watching some lame comedy sitcom on tv, every five minutes or so either you or Mokuba laughed, you also swore you saw Mokuba get closer to you a couple of times, but also shrugged it off until Mokuba grabbed your chin and kissed you, you struggled at first but let it go and kissed him back, he laid you down on the sofa and climbed on top of you he broke the kiss, both of you gasping for air ''i...im sorry'' Mokuba said and got off you and walked towards the door ''hey! who said you could go?!'' you shouted at him glaring at his back ''huh? he turns around and sees you glaring sweatdrop er no one...i just er thought that er...huh?'' he said then opened the door and listened carfully, you raised an eyebrow ''come 'ere ,whisper and tell me if im going mad or do you hear what i hear?'' he asked, you walked over and you both listened intently moan moan moan you heard, you glanced at each other.

He went first up the stair case you followed, it brought you to the upstairs entertainment room, Mokuba opened the door 'bout 3 inchs so you could see in, your eyes followed to the sound 'the snooker table?' you thought you opened the door another 2 inchs, you peeped in there, there you saw Kaiba riding your sister on the snooker table, you quickly pulled your head back almost hitting Mokuba ''whisper hey watch it he glares at you, whats goin' on in there?'' he asked, you pointed your slightly shaking finger to the door, he raised an eyebrow and had a peep himself, he leaned back after a minute smirking, you could see in his eyes without looking 'down there' that he was horny. He turned and dragged you down the hallway and threw you in a random room and pounced on you, making you fall to the floor with a thump, he started making out with you, you joined in. He then went too far when he was sliding his hand up your school skirt (you havent changed yet) you slapped him ''what the bloody hell do you think your doin' you-you-pervert?!'' you screamed, he was taken back by your out burst, but calmed down quickly ''im sorry, i really am, i really do love you'' he confessed ''really?'' you asked with a flushed face ''yeah, would you be my girl?'' he asked ''sure, hot stuff'' you said and smiled ''okay, get on the bed then'' he said smirking again ''O.O w-wh-wha-what?...bastard!!'' you shouted and went to kick him in the "nuts", he caught your foot though ''calm down hun, im jokin', only when your ready'' he said smiling a real smile ''pout that was NOT funny...hey smirk when **_im_** ready?'' you asked, evil spread all over your face ''nervous voice err erm yeah, course'' he said stuttering ''o.k then'' you said and threw him on the bed. That night was filled with love, lust 'n' passion and so were the other nights that you spent with him.

End.

What was the surprise you ask, i'll tell you, Rebecca had known all along that Mel had strong fellings towards Mokuba, and the same with Seto to Mokuba, so they fished up a plan to get them together, Mokuba turning up as her surprise and that they live happily ever after.

Rebecca and Seto having sex on the snooker table was not the plan in the begginging but when i asked, one of my friends to read it over, they said it would be funny to put it in somewhere i dont know why but i did SO LIVE WITH IT!! love yall

Seto: O.O But i would never do THAT on a snooker table!

Me: Tough..cause ya just did! XD

Seto: --

Mokuba and Mel: REVIEW PLEASE! -


End file.
